The Wedding
by bluefairy17
Summary: Makino's big day and everything is ready, except her heart.


Hello there

Hello there! Wah… it is my first fanfic… this thing just came out of my dreams and I decided to do one fic about it…

**The Wedding**

The bells are ringing. Flowers are everywhere. The people are dressed in their best. Men are wearing suits while the women are wearing gowns. All are ready for Makino Tsukushi's big day.

"It is time." Tsukushi's father said to her.

"Yes. It is, Father. The day I've been waiting for a long time." Makino answered.

Behind Tsukushi's smile, her groom could sense something. Something very unusual… he knows something is bothering Makino. Rui could sense it all.

The groom and the entourage walked slowly down the aisle. Now, it's Tsukushi's turn. Her father and mother escorted her. Slowly, they walk to the altar.

"to Rui. To Rui." Tsukushi thought. "Rui. Rui. Rui. Why Rui? Do I love him? Why am I doing this? Domyouji. He's the one I love. No. I don't love him anymore! I hate Domyouji. He's the biggest jerk I met in my entire life. I can't imagine being with him again. No. I don't want to be with him again."

As Tsukushi walked closer to the altar, she kept thinking of Domyouji. All the things he'd done to make her suffer. As she kept thinking of these, she suddenly burst out, crying and then… she fainted.

_FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry… but I don't love you anymore… I don't know why or what happened…. It may be because of the years that we're not together… sorry Makino…" Tsukasa explained to Makino.

Tears fell from Makino's eyes… He has hurt her… she loved Tsukasa with all her heart… she loved him for the past five years… she went through all troubles. And now that they saw each other again, Tsukasa told her that he doesn't love her anymore.

"That's all you can say? Sorry? Don't you know that I went through a lot just to be with you? Then all you can say is, you're breaking up with me?… we fought together… we've defeated the witch… we've been together for five years and now, you're saying that you don't love me anymore… Domyouji, don't you have the heart?" Tsukushi shouted… tears falling down her face.

"Makino, if I don't have the heart, I should have left you without saying any word… I shouldn't have talked to right now and explain all these… I know that you went through a lot of things… you suffered before we got together but, things aren't the way they used to be, Makino… I've changed… and you, too, have changed… we've matured… I'm not the dumb Tsukasa you met before… I am new person now… the heir to the Domyouji Financial Corporation… and not the one who loves you Makino… not the Tsukasa who is crazily in love with you…"

Hearing these words, Tsukushi doesn't know what to do… she kept thinking that the Domyouji in front of her is not really Domyouji. She ran. She ran until she was exhausted. On a corner, she sat down… she cried, tears never stopped falling down her face… she can't bear the pain this break- up brought… she can't believe that the man who she once fell in love with will be this harsh to her… the man who once fell in love with her too… the man whom she loves with all her heart… the man she fought for…

Few days have passed since the break- up of Tsukushi and Tsukasa but still, Tsukushi never gets out of her room. She's always there. Crying and crying and crying. She doesn't even eat or drink anything. Her door is locked. All her parents can hear was her crying. Her parents don't know what to do so they decided to call Rui.

Then that time came. Rui went to Tsukushi's house. The first time he knocked at her door, he didn't get a response. Then he knocked again for the second, third and fourth time. Still, no response from Tsukushi. Getting worried, he kicked the door and blast, it opened. He found Tsukushi on the floor, helpless and crying. Rui approached her and carried her out of her room to the car. He took Tsukushi to the hospital. He's worried about Tsukushi's health.

In the hospital, Tsukushi was confined. She had been given supplements. A dextrose was also attached to her. Rui talked to the doctor. "She is fine now… she's just stressed out and needs some rest… she can go home by tomorrow if everything goes okay."

After talking to the doctor, Rui immediately went to Tsukushi's room to see her condition. Tsukushi is already awakened when he came. Rui pledged Tsukushi's family to leave them for the night.

"I know that both of you are tired and Susumu has an upcoming exam tomorrow. I can watch her for tonight. Is it alright, Papa?" Rui asked Tsukushi's parents.

"Of course Rui. So, we'll go now. Please take care of our Tsukushi." Tsukushi's father answered.

The Makino family left Tsukushi and Rui together for the night. This is the second time that they were left together at the hospital. The last time was four years ago. That was the day when Tsukasa was supposed to be engaged with Shigeru. It all came back to Rui. This is not the first time Tsukasa hurt Makino. If, he let Tsukasa and Makino be together before, now, he wouldn't let that happen again. "I will protect Makino." Rui said to himself.

Morning came. The sun shone in Tsukushi's hospital window. Rui opened the curtains and Tsukushi woke up.

"Hanazawa Rui… where am i?" Tsukushi asked Rui

"Hanazawa Rui? Didn't I tell you to just call me Rui… huh, Makino?" Rui replied.

"Eh… yeah… sorry for that… anyway, where am i?"

"you're in the hospital… you haven't eaten or drunk anything for the past few days and we got worried… we brought you here to check if you're okay, Makino. All of us are worried about you… especially… especially me Makino. I don't know what to do if something bad happens to you… so please, take care of yourself…"

"That's sweet of you Rui… I will… I will take care of myself… ah… eh… where's mama and papa?"

"Oh… I said I'll watch you last night… they look very tired… and I want to look after you…"

"Rui… you are really my life saver…"

"I know… you've already said that before… remember? Haha… and you already know the reason why I'm your life saver, eh?"

"I don't remember a thing…" Tsukushi answered, a bit puzzled about what Rui said.

Before answering Tsukushi, Rui approached her and moved closer to Tsukushi… having them face each other with just a 3 inches difference… "You don't really remember or you just don't want to remember?" Rui asked

"I'd take the first one… I'm not lying…"

"Well then, it is because…" Rui kissed Tsukushi's lips… reminiscing the first time he'd done this… after kissing her, he just said, "it's because I love you Makino… no matter how hard I try to forget you, you're still the one my heart beats for… yes, Tsukasa is my friend, but I can't hide my feelings I have for you… I've decided to forget about you and move on but I just can't…I gave way to you and Tsukasa but it just went to nothing… 5 years have passed… those 5 years… I've suffered a lot in those 5 years… I thought that you and Tsukasa will end up happy together… I thought that he'll not hurt you again but he did… I promised myself that if he hurt you again, he'll face me… I'll take care of you… I don't want you to fall for him again and make your life suffer so… Makino… will you marry me?" Rui said all these things… his eyes never left Tsukushi's… Tsukushi can feel the feelings of Rui… the honesty of Rui's words… she fell in love with Rui first before falling for Tsukasa… Tsukushi thought, "Maybe I could fall in love for him again… he's not that hard to love… he knows all my sacrifices, my feelings, my sufferings… of all the people, he is the person that knows me best… more than Domyouji and I know that… I know that he'll take care of me and I'll never cry in his arms… I know that he'll always make me happy… Yes… I'll marry him…" after thinking about these things… all the things that can happen, what the future will bring, she finally said, "Yes Rui… yes… I'll marry you…" after saying these, she hugged him… so tight… both of them never wants to let go…

After going out of the hospital, Tsukushi and Rui finally said their plans to Tsukushi's parents and both of them agreed… so did Rui's parents… then, the preparations started… they ordered their wedding rings, Tsukushi's wedding gown… Rui's suite… every piece of cloth that the entourage will need… the flowers for their wedding… they've reserved a hall in a 5- star hotel for their reception… months have passed and everything is ready… then the day has come…

_END OF FLASHBACK _

After Tsukushi fainted, they brought her to a room… there, she woke 15 minutes later… she calmed down and the doctor checked her condition… the doctor said that she was just stressed so she fainted… after that, Rui asked everyone to leave the room… leaving just the two of them… there, Rui asked, "do you still want to continue this wedding Makino? it's okay if you don't… I know that it is not that easy for you to forget Tsukasa…"

"Stop it, Rui… I already said, I don't love Tsukasa anymore… I hate him! And I agreed to marry you… I can't back off now… it will be big news… you are a Hanazawa, Rui… your family is really famous and rich… I don't want you and your family to have a bad image… and… you know that I love you, right? No one pushed me to do this… this is my own free will… I want this wedding to continue… no matter what happens… you understand right?"

"Sure,I do…"

After leaving the room, Rui gave Tsukushi a big hug… a very tight hug… a hug like the one in the hospital… Tsukushi felt that Rui is happy… Rui is happy because she still wants to marry him… even though, the truth is, Tsukushi still thinks about Tsukasa…They immediately went straight to the altar and had their vows… no one dared to stop the wedding… so from this moment, Tsukushi and Rui are officially a couple, bound by one promise…

They went straight to the reception area and celebrated their wedding… from Tsukushi's position in the table in front, she can see people getting in and out of the hall… then, she suddenly noticed a very familiar man… she erased the thought that the man she saw was Tsukasa but… when she looked at the man again… she was shocked… the man standing in the door is… Tsukasa… "no, that man can't be him… he's in New York… I must be hallucinating…" she shook her head… but, nothing happened… the man in the door is still Tsukasa… she decided to ask Rui, "Rui, did you invite Tsukasa today?"

"yeah, he came… he said that he wanted to see you and me get married… since he's the one who said that, I didn't argue with him anymore… he just left a while ago… why?" Rui asked…

"Nothing… I thought I saw Tsukasa in the door but I must be hallucinating… you said that he just left right?" Tsukishi said.

"Oh… you must be… you need to rest…"

After hearing all these words, Tsukushi looked at the door again… the mas is still there… Tsukasa is still there, staring, his brown eyes looking deep into hers… she thought… then, something came into her mind… something struck her like lightning… "oh no… i… i… I think… i… s… st…still... l…love… Tsukasa…"

Woah… that took me a long time to finish this thing… hay… I know it's quite sad, right? hope you like it… ü please read and review! i'll appreciate... ü

-bluefairy17


End file.
